In general, semiconductor memory includes a transistor electrically connected to a source line and to a bit or drain line. A word line, often oriented perpendicular to the source line and bit or drain line, supplies current or voltage to the transistor. A typical semiconductor memory has hundreds to thousands of transistors.
Reducing the size of a semiconductor memory is a constant goal of memory designers. Size directly contributes to cost of the memory based on the area needed for the memory. Additionally, the size directly contributes to the power requirements of the memory. In general, smaller size memories cost less and require less power.